


Chamomiles

by nobody_knows_my_real_name



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, newt scamander - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_knows_my_real_name/pseuds/nobody_knows_my_real_name
Summary: Cliche filled Newt Scamander fan fiction for all of you who hate to love cliches





	1. Year One || Part I

_Year One_ || Part one

* * *

 

 

 

 

"They're a bit funny looking," I said sitting down on the bright green grass in the Scamander's field. The giant creature lied on her nest with her newborn as the young kept screeching for food.

 

"Who?" Newt , who was sitting beside me, quietly asked while he ripped a few pieces of grass in his hands. 

 

"Hippogriffs," I said turning my head to him. He slowly lifted his gaze.

 

"I guess you are right." Newt said standing up and grabbing a bucket full of meat. 

 

"Funny looking yet fascinating," I said walking behind him. We slowly approached the creature and bowed down until we received permission to approach. Newt smiled moving closer with a piece of meat in one hand and the other ready to pet it. He threw the piece of meat to the Hippogriff's mouth and it quickly stood up to catch it in mid-air. The creature let out a happy sound and Newt started to pet her. 

 

"Hello there Peggy," He said smiling, "How are you and your son?" 

 

Newt turned around and signaled me to come closer to the young. "You're sure its safe, right? I would not like to start my first year at Hogwarts severely injured."

 

"No, he is just as sweet as his mother," He he laughed grabbing my wrist and pulled me closer to it. Suddenly my hand touched the small and soft feathers surrounding the neck. My smile began to grow, the small hippogriff moved his head to the side signaling to pet it more. I let out a small chuckle and look up to see Newt looking at me, his face turned a soft shade of red.

 

"Why does your mum keep them far away from the others?" I asked curiously.

 

"Mum says its because she can get a bit territorial when she's nesting and she does not want any other hippogriff to get harmed."

 

"How come we don't get attacked?" I asked, I liked seeing how enthusiast Newt got when he spoke about his creatures. He always seemed so passionate and invested on the topic. I've known him since I was a little girl because my father and his mother were magizoologist colleagues. Every summer my father and I would come down here so he could address his mother on new findings in the city.  I went on to know and grow together with Newt until we became best friends, after all, I was his only friend. Newt, like his mum, was always so passionate about magical creatures. Me in the other hand was not so much like my dad, I was never interested in magizoology, I was more interested in charms or potions but I still read every book Newt enthusiastically recommended about the topic and listened to him talk about them.

 

"We should leave them alone for a while," He said petting the mother then turning to me. "What do you suggest we do?

 

"I know where to go," I said enthusiastically.

 

"White Flowers?" He smiled.

 

"Yes." I said swinging back and forth on my feet. "I'll race you! Last one to get there is a loser!"

 

"I don't think that is-" He tried to say but I was already sprinting away. 

 

I laughed as I ran through the field, I knew I would win, Newt was never the athletic type. I looked over my shoulder to see Newt laughing, struggling to catch me. Suddenly I tripped over my own feet loosing my balance and fell onto the ground filled with small white flowers.

 

"Are you alright?!" He shouted and ran faster to reach me as I sat down laughing. 

 

"I won." 

 

"But you're bleeding." He said kneeling in front of me and lifting my left leg up examining it.

 

"It's fine." I said letting myself fall back down. I patted the spot beside me signaling him to lay down. We stayed there quiet for a while looking up at the skies. Newt was always quiet and I never mind doing most of the talking when we spent time together nor enduring the silence.

 

"Elizabeth," He said quietly, I turned my body to see his blue eyes already looking at me.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Promise, me you won't leave me alone if we get sorted in different houses." He frowns at his statement.

 

"I promise." I said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Newt reached for my hand as we entered a giant dinning hall, he was nervous. Everybody opened their mouths in awe at the floating candles on top of us.

 

 

"It's beautiful." I said out loud.

 

"Yes, it is quiet nice," Said a boy besides me. He was taller than me, had eyes dark brown that matched his dark hair, his hands in his pockets and he smiled. "I'm Sean, Sean Hogan,"

 

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is Newt." I said taking a step back so he could see him. Newt gave him a shy smile and looked at the ground. 

 

"Shy, aren't we?" Sean said mockingly with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and led Newt to the front of the group. Before we knew it one of the professors was calling out names to sort us into the houses. One by one children were called and the houses they were placed in cheered to welcome them.

 

"Mary Pennel,"

 

"Ravenclaw!"

 

"Sean Rodwell," 

 

"Gryffindor!"

 

"Tobias Rowan,"

 

"Slytherin!"

 

"Sean Sainsbury," 

 

"Slytherin!"

 

"Newton Scamander," Newt squeezed my hand.

 

"You can do it, everything will be alright," I whispered to him and he let go. Newt slowly walked towards the sorting hat and it was quickly placed on his head. It was quiet for a few seconds before the hat shouted,

 

 "Hufflepuff!" Newt smiled at me and walked to his table. 

 

After a few more names I hear mine, "Elizabeth Tenamore."

 

I walk with confidence towards the hat, I had heard rumors that if you tell it what you want it would consider it. So far, no one has been heard to make such demands and I needed to be Hufflepuff, Newt couldn't be left alone. He needed someone to help him, a friend. 

 

The hat was placed on top of my head, and I quickly whispered, "Please let me be in Hufflepuff, please."

 

To my surprise the had responded out loud, "You want to be with your friend?!"

 

I nodded, sure of what I wanted, "Yes,"

 

"Loyalty is very valued in that house yet you seem to fit in somewhere else," I kept whispering pleads to the hat to let me in Hufflepuff, I know Newt, I know it would be hard for him to fit in without me.

 

"Gryffindor!" It shouted in my disappointment. I took a look at the Hufflepuff table and see Newt sitting alone and with a frown on his face.

 

"Move along Tenamore," The professor hissed at me urging me to move to the Gryffindor table. I quickly sat on the first empty space I saw at the table. 

 

"Tenamore? As in the Louis Tenamore the famous magizoologist?" A girl beside me asked. I turned to see a girl with silky light blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with intrigue.

 

"Yes, I am his daughter," I replied giving a weak smile.

 

"Wow, the daughter of a famous person," I heard the boy from before, Sean, say , "I got quite the luck."

 

I let out a sarcastic laugh and return my gaze onto the girl, "I'm Reena Lovegood, nice to meet you."

 

"Elizabeth but you can call me Beth,"

 

"Ok, Beth," Sean said from across the table, "Why did you want to be sorted into Hufflepuff?"

 

"My best friend is in that house, _alone_ ,"

 

"Oh, do not worry, my brother has told me that house people there tend to be nice," Reena said giving me a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he will be fine."

 

I looked back at the Hufflepuff table, and see him looking down at the table while everybody around him ignored him. "I hope so."

 

 

 

 

After headmaster Black finished his gloomy speech, an enormous feast appeared  on the tables and we ate until we couldn't fit any food in our stomachs. During that time I learned more about Reena Lovegood who's has two older brothers in Ravenclaw and she is the first in her family to be in a different house. She didn't mind though, she preferred to be in Gryffindor the house of the brave. Sean, was _something_. He would once in a while make a silly joke or mock me for worrying about Newt and when I got angry he would apologize and say it was only teasing. When the feast was over we were directed outside to the hall by Prefects who would guide us to our dormitories. The Hufflepuff group stood besides the Gryffindor group as they listened to the instructions given by the Prefects before they could take us to the houses common rooms. I mead my way through the crowed to find Newt in the back, alone. 

 

"Hi, Newt," I said giving him a kind smile. He lifted his head his blue eyes gazing at mine. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," He said.

 

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to be sorted with you," I said.

 

"It's okay, Elizabeth," He said smiling, "You don't have to be sad."

 

"We are still going to be friends, right?" He said quietly looking at the ground.

 

"Of course we are, after all I promised," I said. He reached for my hand and pulled me into a hug.

 

"I'm really going to miss you," He whispered.

 

"I'm really going to miss you too, but we are still going to see each other everyday in the corridors and in class." I reassured him.

 

"That's true," He said breaking away from the hug. "But I will still miss you."

 

He gave me comforting smile and I walked away back to my group waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first years won't be so long, sorry :)


	2. Year one || Part II

Two || Year One

I played with my breakfast the next morning, wondering how my friend was. Every time someone walked through the doors I would look up to see if it was him. After a while I assumed he decided to stay in his room alone reading a book and afterwards grab a quick meal. 

 

"Lonely, aren't we?" I heard Sean say behind me, I turn around to see him smirk.

 

"I don't mind," I said returning my gaze towards the entrance.

 

"Mind if I jo-" Before he could finish his sentence I saw Newt entering the room and I quickly grabbed my food and followed him. He sat in in a lonely corner of the table, opening a book which I guessed was about magical creatures, and didn't notice me approach him, therefore I took it upon me to jokingly scare him. I slowly walked up to him with a plate in one hand and the other ready to attack.

 

"Boo!" I said while poking his back, he jumped, startled by my actions

 

"Can I join you?" I ask giggling. He looked up to me blushing with a shy smile and softly nodded.

 

"How was you're first night in the Hufflepuff house?" I asked him eager to hear his experience.

 

"It- It was alright." He mumbled.

 

"Alright?" I sensed something was wrong.

 

"Yes, Ellie," He answered giving me a weak smile.

 

"Did someone do something to you? Because if they did-"

 

"It was nothing," He returned to his book

 

"What was that nothing Newton?" I said worried, this wouldn't be the first time Newt has been bothered by people. Other people tend to find him a bit strange and awkward, which can bring up mean reactions to his personality.

 

"I am just afraid," He mumbled "I'm just afraid I won't fit in anywhere, like usually."

 

"Don't worry, it is not easy for any first years to fit in," I said comforting him. "Almost nobody knows anybody."

 

"You already made friends..." 

 

"I talked to a few people, but I don't know them enough to call them my friends," I said resting my arm on his shoulder. "Anyways, you got me as your friend"

 

"I guess," He said smiling.

 

"You guess?" Asked pretending to be offended.

 

"Yes," He laughed.

 

"Ok, then I shall leave you alone.... FOREVER!" I said standing up, looking away dramatically

 

"No," He mumbled seriously and grabbed my arm softly. I laughed and sat down beside him.

 

"I'm kidding," I said lightly punching his arm. "Now let's finish our breakfast and head out to class."

 

 

***

 

 

"Welcome students to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please be sited quickly." The professor said as she quickly search through the papers on her desk.  I sat down in the second row of partner desks since the first ones were already taken. I put down my books, notebook, quill and ink, ready to begin the last class of the day.

"Is this sit taken?" I heard a very light and soft voice speak from behind me. 

 

"Hello, Reena," I said smiling. "No, nobody is sitting there."

 

"Good, to be honest I didn't want to sit beside a complete stranger, my friends already paired up together and I'm the only one without a partner."

 

"Good afternoon class, my name is Galatea Merrythought and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," She said looking around the room, "I'll be taking attendance to memorize your names, and while I do so, please open your books to the first chapter."

 

"Psst," I heard somebody from behind me, but I ignored it flipping the pages of the book. "Psssssst."

 

Suddenly I am hit with a paper on the head and I turn around to see Sean and a boy sitting next to him laughing, "Hey!"

 

"You were ignoring me, I only took matters into my own hands," He said grinning.

 

"What do you want, Hogan?" I asked.

 

"Nothing, do you have a spare quill I could borrow?" 

 

"No," I said, turning around to face Professor Merrythought.

 

"Oh, really?" He said, "Then why do I see an extra one peeking out of your bag?" 

 

I look down to see my bag was wide open, I rolled my eyes and handed it to him, "Just please give it back, I only have that spare one."

 

"No problem," He said returning to joke with his friend. 

 

"Hey, would you like to join me and some friends for dinner?" Reena asked, "I think it would be nice to meet some people."

 

"Well, it is nice of you to ask but-"

 

"Let me guess, you're sitting with your _boyfriend_?" She teased me.

 

"Ew, no! He is my best friend, besides why would I want a boyfriend?" I said awkwardly laughing. All boys are annoying, Newt is my best friend and even he can be annoying at times.

 

"Ok," She said, "Well, we can get together at the common room after."

 

"Sure," I replied giving her a smile, at least I could make some new friends besides Newt in this school.   
  
  
  
  


***

 

 

I sat besides Newt at the Hufflepuff table eating a delicious meal, ignoring people giving us weird looks. They were probably due to the fact that I was sitting at the wrong table, most people always sit at their house table. 

 

"How was  your day?" Newt asked with the shy smile he always wore.

 

"It was good," I replied, "Some of the classes are a bit boring if you ask me,"

 

"I enjoyed them," He said.

 

"It's a shame we don't take any classes together,"  I said my smile fading away. I wish we could spend more time together, I miss having someone to joke with and talk to. I guess Reena is a possible friend, she's nice but she can't replace Newt.

 

"We have meals together," Newt said trying to cheer me up.

 

"We do," I turned to him smiling, trying to not look sad for him.

 

"Do you want to spent some more time together after dinner? My mum sent me some new books I want to show you." Newt said with excitement. Just when I was going to say yes I remembered Reena.

 

"I am sorry Newt, but I already made plans with a friend," I said feeling guilty.

 

"Oh, it's okay," Newt mumbled looking down at his plate.

 

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

 

"Sure."

 

"Well, I should get going to meet with her." I said standing up, "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

 

"Of course," He said sweetly.

 

And I walked away.


End file.
